<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-scriptum au verso by aucune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805233">Post-scriptum au verso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucune/pseuds/aucune'>aucune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post La Tempête des échos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucune/pseuds/aucune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le verso du monde, il n’y a pas de temps, pas plus que d’existence. Il y a Thorn, cependant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-scriptum au verso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petit à petit, ombre par ombre, sans un bruit, l’Autre se désagrégea. Les ondes qui s’éloignaient à travers l’aerargyrum se lissaient avec la distance, comme l’eau finit par reprendre son indolence peu importe le volume et la masse de la pierre qu’on y jette. Comme un écho faiblit puis s’éteint après avoir été trop répété.</p>
<p>Thorn observait le processus avec un sentiment de finalité presque étouffant. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette lente agonie ; c’était l’accomplissement de sa vie, le sens donné à la pesante mémoire héritée de sa mère. Deux décennies de détermination et de tourments s’achevaient là par la disparition d’une singulière anomalie, dans le silence le plus complet. Un autre aurait, certainement, été soulagé ou victorieux, peut-être même heureux. Thorn, lui, ne se sentait que désemparé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il resta immobile bien longtemps après l’effacement de l’Autre, à fixer le vide de ses yeux rouges. Thorn avait toujours réfléchi vite, mû par l’urgence tout autant que par sa formidable mémoire. Son existence lui avait toujours parue si endettée, si facilement sujette à une rupture ou une autre, qu’il s’était toujours accordé le moins de repos possible, c’est-à-dire peu pour son corps et aucun pour ses pensées. Aujourd’hui, cependant, il n’existait même plus vraiment et sans doute était-ce pour cela que son introspection fut si lente.</p>
<p>Il pensa au monde, désormais libre de ses jugements et erreurs.</p>
<p>Il pensa à ce qui restait de lui maintenant sa tâche accomplie.</p>
<p>Il pensa à sa cousine et à sa tante, heureusement réunies.</p>
<p>Il pensa à cette main qu’il avait lâchée, cette main sans doigts pour s’accrocher à lui.</p>
<p>Son premier mouvement fut pour cet espace, aussi vide que tout l’espace alentour, où s’était ouvert le miroir par lequel il avait saisi l’Autre. Sa main vert-de-gris barrée d’une cicatrice noire ne buta sur rien ni ne traversa rien. L’accès s’était définitivement effacé lorsque les deux côtés avaient cessé d’être en contact.</p>
<p>Thorn était prisonnier du verso du monde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ouvrit le couvercle de sa montre silencieuse, quand bien même il ne s’attendait pas à la voir soudainement reprendre vie. Les aiguilles étaient tout aussi immobiles que plus tôt, dans des cadrans tout aussi figés. Avait-il été séparé de l’animisme qui la faisait fonctionner lors de son passage à travers la Corne d’Abondance ? L’idée lui déplut. Le temps n’existait-il simplement pas dans cette vague dimension ? C’était pire à bien des égards, pourtant Thorn n’avait pas une révulsion si intuitive à cette hypothèse.</p>
<p>Il avait traversé le miroir pour saisir l’Autre. Sûrement, c’était bien la preuve qu’il n’avait pas perdu les pouvoirs qu’Ophélie avait partagés avec lui en sus de tout le reste.</p>
<p>Les faits étaient : dans cette immensité brumeuse sans aucun repère physique ni temporel, alors qu’il avait rendu à Berenilde sa fille et au monde ses dés, alors que même ses douleurs l’avaient déserté, Thorn n’avait plus pour ancre qu’Ophélie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il réfléchit, supputa, monta théories après théories, imagina mille manières de s’échapper sans pouvoir en tirer aucun plan d’action. Il était possible de regagner le recto, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sa cousine l’avait fait, encore qu’elle n’avait jamais complètement traversé la page en premier lieu. Surtout, l’être qu’Ophélie avait libéré du miroir l’avait fait. Thorn, lui-même un passe-miroir, n’aurait même besoin d’impliquer personne dans son évasion s’il pouvait s’approcher assez de la frontière pour être reflété. Seulement, c’était la libération de cet être qui avait déclenché l’apocalypse qu’ils avaient eu tant de peine à éviter. Qui pouvait dire que la chose ne se reproduirait pas ?</p>
<p>Si le recto et le verso pesaient chacun sur un plateau d’une vaste balance cosmique, alors sa présence ici était nécessaire à l’équilibre. C’aurait été un bien faible prix, qu’il aurait payé sans état d’âme, si ce n’avait été Ophélie.</p>
<p>Comme souvent, Thorn ne put réprimer ses pensées improductives alors qu’elles concernaient sa femme. Était-elle sauve ? Avait-il été suffisant de tirer l’Autre de son côté pour tout remettre à l’endroit ? Combien de minutes s’étaient écoulées pour elle ? Le cherchait-elle, dans l’entre-deux des miroirs ou dans les conclusions de l’Observatoire ?</p>
<p>Il réalisa qu’il avait autant besoin qu’elle le fît qu’envie qu’elle s’en abstînt. Ophélie s’était prouvée capable de beaucoup, mais toute l’ingéniosité unie à la persévérance humaine venait s’écraser avec une cruelle régularité sur l’implacabilité des choses et du temps. Selon toutes probabilités, une seule vie de recherches ne pourrait suffire à trouver un moyen de le sauver sans risquer un nouvel effondrement. Et qui donc se condamnerait à une vie de labeur si ingrat pour un résultat si incertain ? Thorn ne voulait pas imaginer pour Ophélie une existence aussi misérable que la sienne avait été jusqu’alors.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il ne pouvait pour autant renoncer à cet espoir lancinant de la revoir. Pas plus qu’il ne pouvait complètement empêcher une petite part de lui de croire, à tort, que l’univers leur devait cette faveur.</p>
<p>Une pensée risible s’il en était. Le monde ne se pliait aux souhaits de personne, il s’en était assuré. Ophélie avait ses dés, il avait les siens, et même si les règles étaient ardues, contraignantes, incompréhensibles, douloureuses, au moins n’étaient-ils pas pipés. Il ne pouvait exiger plus. Il ne pouvait que chercher une sortie sûre de son côté.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À perte de vue, il n’y avait rien qui ne pût accrocher le regard ou la pensée, rien pour occuper les neurones avides et impatients de son cerveau. Un coup du sort bien amer : un enfer conçu spécialement pour lui n’aurait pas pu tomber plus juste.</p>
<p>Ses pas, déséquilibrés par sa jambe détruite, ne pouvaient constituer un repère fiable.</p>
<p>Le temps n’était pas un repère du tout.</p>
<p>Il ne fallut pas trois enjambées branlantes pour que son exploration devînt une errance.</p>
<p>Car il n’y avait aucun indice dans ce paysage immuable. Aucune porte de sortie ne se dévoilerait en filigrane à qui saurait voir. Aucun chemin ne s’ouvrirait dans l’aerargyrum. Il n’avait que lui dans une dimension aussi blanche qu’une page vierge, lui et les ombres de ses griffes, sa mémoire et son animisme qui l’accompagnaient partout.</p>
<p>Défaitisme et désillusion étaient deux vieux amis. Thorn les avait apprivoisés voilà longtemps, comme un bagnard s’accommode du boulet à ses chevilles, comme un pacifiste accepte la violence inhérente à son sang. Ainsi, sans douter de l’échec inexorable, il regardait toujours devant, porté par la même détermination résignée qui l’avait soutenu lors de sa traque de « Dieu ». Il n’avait jamais véritablement apprécié à quel point c’était pitoyable. Jusqu’à maintenant.</p>
<p>Seulement, il n’avait pas d’autre choix ; c’était se traîner vers ce but inatteignable ou succomber à la folie de l’ennui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comme la douleur, la faim, la soif et la fatigue l’avaient fui. Probablement le vieillissement également. Dans le silence absolu de cette dimension, son absence de respiration se faisait plus troublante encore. Son sang ne battait plus contre les parois de ses artères. Thorn n’aurait pu pleurer s’il s’était souvenu comment. Sa conscience tourbillonnait aussi vivement que toujours, mais le reste de son corps s’était figé dans le négatif exact de ce qu’il avait été au moment de traverser la Corne d’Abondance.</p>
<p>Nulle part il ne vit de trace de l’Ambroise original ou des Généalogistes qui auraient pourtant dû être perdus avec lui dans cette dimension de limbes. S’étaient-ils dissouts comme l’Autre ? Était-ce l’ultime lot de quiconque demeurant ici ?</p>
<p>Pourquoi n’avait-il pas encore partagé ce sort ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce n’était pas la solitude qui lui pesait le plus. Il était trop misanthrope, et elle trop familière. Non, c’était plutôt l’absolue futilité de son simulacre d’existence qui lui creusait la poitrine. Sans le réaliser, il avait pris l’habitude d’être utile, même si ce n’était pas de la manière après laquelle il soupirait, ni une que ses semblables respectaient. Dans le monde du temps, celui des vivants, il aurait pu tenir des comptes, gérer des stocks, contrôler le respect de réglementations, mettre à jour des archives ou encore assainir des processus. Il aurait pu participer à la bonne rotation des rouages du monde. Ici…</p>
<p>Ici…</p>
<p>Ici, il était l’ombre d’une ombre, l’écho d’un écho, une onde à l’intérieur d’une substance invisible et impalpable. Le bruit parasite d’une communication radio, sur une photographie, dans le léger décalage entre un objet et son reflet. Le rémanent de quelque chose qui avait été mais qui n’était plus, qui subsistait néanmoins hors du temps et de l’espace. Un souvenir du monde lui-même, peut-être.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À force d’arpenter les étendues d’aerargyrum, Thorn commença à les comprendre. L’apprentissage fut laborieux, et il aurait été lent si le temps avait existé. Les ombres, les échos, les ondes. Les reflets. Comment emprunter une dimension qui n’existait pas pour se rapprocher du recto, de cette frontière que seule la raison rendait imperméable.</p>
<p>Thorn avait abandonné toute idée d’évasion. D’une part, il ne pouvait risquer l’effondrement ; de l’autre, il avait finalement accepté sa non-existence. Il n’était rien de plus qu’un mouvement dans l’aerargyrum, une infime part d’un fond diffus cosmologique, la cristallisation de son empreinte. Le rémanent de quelque chose qui avait été mais qui n’était plus. Pourtant, malgré ce renoncement, il visitait inlassablement l’arrière des miroirs. Sans jamais traverser, il passait de l’un à l’autre, tel l’esprit d’un monde liminal qui effrayerait les simples d’esprit et inspirerait les penseurs, image fugace à jamais à la recherche de quelque chose qu’il n’atteindrait pas.</p>
<p>Thorn ne comptait pas échapper à son enfer et reprendre une place qu’il supposait depuis longtemps inexistante dans le recto.</p>
<p>Il voulait juste revoir Ophélie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>